The Last Stand Of Courage
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: Tai reflects before the final battle of his life. His final moments will live on forever. One Shot.


This is just a one shot of how I imagine Tai would want things to end. On his terms. I was having a bit of writers block with my own series and thought about what could have happened to Tai and this was born. I wrote this whilst sitting in a library on a hot summers afternoon and I threw this together without planning. So I hope I did the diea justice.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>A calm breeze drifted slowly across the continent, playing with the loose sand tossing it here and there. The soft golden sand moved without protest streaming across the darker browner sand. Sand was ever lasting, it would always be there, ready to play with the wind. No matter how much the playful wind tried, it couldn't get two figures to move. Two objects of complete determination and personified stubbornness. One stood in a simple black suit, his tie giving into the current of the wind. Taichi Kamiya, the original child of courage. He was older now, much older. His hair was a light grey, quickly going white and cut into a neat, smart style. His frame was still tall and thin, something that had never changed. It had been a long time since he had done any heavy sports though, his body too frail to cope. His face was aged and weathered, showing the affects of a long hard life. His role in the world had changed many times as he grew older. Originally he had been just a leader of a rag tag group of children sent to save a world, now he was older and recognised as the face of the global Digidestined. Next to him in glorious gold armour, his partner Wargreymon stood ready. He'd never abandoned his partner and he wouldn't start now. They were more than partners, they were friends. Friends never left your side and he vowed to never leave Tai.<p>

Tai was the last of the original Digidestined; everyone had passed on without him. He was the last of an old generation. He was lonely, only his memories of times gone by and his best friend to keep him company. He had watched over the children of the Digidestined for as long as he could but that time was ending now. His heart ached and wretched as he relived his favourite memories. How he met Sora Takeouchi was still one of his favourites. How they had begun playing soccer together in a small park. He had been hurt when she started dating Matt but he learned to accept it and gave his two best friends the best blessing he could. It was the start of a friendship that would last even past her death. Tai carried her memories with him where ever he went, he refused to forget her. He refused to forget any of them.

It had been many years since Yamato had passed. Tai cursed himself; he was too used to formal procedures. Matt had been his best friend for many years. The two had started as rivals who fought for the same cause and eventually became one of the strongest partnerships the Digital world had ever seen. They had faced down Diaboromon together and even trained future Digidestined and helped out in conflicts near and far together. They had been tied together by destiny and even now, he could feel Matt watching over him, willing him to turn back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Wargreymon asked as if voicing Matt's concerns. Tai smiled.

"Yeah. This is how I want to do it." Tai began to remove his suit jacket and let it drop to the sandy floor. Wargreymon watched carefully in case he needed help, but Tai was too proud now to ask for help. Tai had been ill for a while now, seriously ill. Cancer. Agumon had cried that night he found out. Tai had simply come home from the tests and sat in his favourite chair, the one next to his late wives chair. They had shared every decision together here, but now he had to face this alone without her support. He had faced down threats capable of destroying worlds and had fought angry gods, throwing them down to ensure the safety of others. His anger had raged when he realised his own body was to be his downfall. He vowed to end things on his terms. He would decide when his defeat would come, no one else. Not some act of god, not some group of rouge Digimon and certainly not some stupid disease. He controlled his life and that was exactly why he was here. Wargreymon crouched into a battle position. Tai couldn't help but inwardly curse himself as he realised he was acting so brashly. Just like some other Digidestined had met on his travels.

"You ready for this?" Tai asked as he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. Wargreymon growled in response.

"We can do this!" Wargreymon crouched lower. Tai smiled and his heart leapt when he realised how fortunate he had been to meet so many different people in his life. So many types of Digidestined. He had met Ireland's first Digidestined, a man named William who was sworn to protecting the weaker Digidestined. He was formidable. His temper could sometimes get the better of him but he always fought for the right reason. He protected others to his last breath and even gave his life to save the Digital world in his final battle. A sacrifice that was remembered to that day and still talked about.

"They're getting closer." Tai said simply. A line of black appeared on the horizon. That line of black was a force of Digimon intent on wiping out human life in the Digital world. An achievement Tai had been proud of his entire life had been when he set up the first human and Digimon colony. It proved Digimon and humans could live openly in peace together. It had been backed by the UN and just about every single nation in the world. It was the turning point when Digimon were finally accepted. It had grown into a thriving city and had led to almost every single human having a Digimon partner. He'd protect that city with everything he had.

"You sure you want to do this alone?" Wargreymon asked quietly. Tai knew what he meant. He could ask for the sovereigns help but this was his fight, his final fight, their final fight together. His mind drifted to another Digidestined he had met. A young American named Trace. He had sworn to help the Sovereigns when ever needed. Trace had been partnered with a Blackwargreymon and they often sparred with Tai and Agumon. They fell together, defending America from its biggest Digital threat. They were still remembered to this day, especially by Mimi who had been in America at the time.

"I'm sure. They need time." Tai loosened the plain black tie and glanced up into the sky. He had decided against asking for help. The others in the city needed time to prepare, they needed to be ready for what was coming if Tai couldn't stop it. The sovereigns had tried to reason with the force, even create an alliance but they were dead set against it. They had tried everything and failed and now they were on the march against the humans. They had heard the news too late. Tai had wished to end things in his life when he chose and now was that time. The city needed every Digidestined and Sovereign possible, so Tai would give them time. He wondered what would happen to his body once he was gone, he'd always been curious.

"It's been a long time since we fought side by side. I'm looking forward to it." Wargreymon said it simply and quietly. It had been a long time since they took to the battle field, choosing to fight side by side in the political offices instead, and words instead of weapons. A sickening feeling rose in his stomach. This was the last time they would see each other.

"This is it." Tai pulled his Digivice off his belt and held it tightly in one hand as it vibrated rapidly and shone bright orange. He had met a Digital being in his travels. A man named Alex. The first Digidestined to die in the Digital world but he was brought back as a Digital being. He never aged pasted seventeen and continued to serve the Digital world. He had called it a curse, never aging and watching all your friends slowly pass. A rumour had spread, suggesting he had finally died during a great battle where he defended primary village. Tai hoped his friend was freed from his curse and prayed that it didn't happen to him. The force was close now; he could make out most of the Digimon in the front line, champions and some ultimates. It wasn't a large force, but it posed a huge threat. He couldn't let them win; he'd stop them at any cost. He turned to Wargreymon and nodded and the two took off. His body ached and he could feel the strain of illness holding him back. He watched as the sun bounced off the golden armour of his friend and his heart and soul swelled with pride.

"Hey buddy, it's been an honour to fight with you all these years." Tai finally squeezed out those words. Wargreymon turned slightly and Tai could see one single tear roll down the silver helmet of the warrior of courage. The line was getting closer, he could see the force was bigger than he had expected, bigger than anyone had expected.

"Thank you for everything, Agumon." The two stared dead ahead and raced towards the line. This was their final battle together. The final moments of Taichi Kamiya's life and he was going to end it doing what he did best. He was going to be a hero.


End file.
